Buffy The Vampire Sagas: The Return
by BloodyRaven101
Summary: Buffy must stop a terrifying retaliation against her life.


The Denizen awoke in collapse dungeon and look at skie. He new what has tobe done for what bffy did in his quest fro ulimate power. " I wil send Turok-Han against bufy Summers!" the denizen procalimed Turok-han were scarry demin looking creatures that were really big evil vampires. Anyways, The denizen began to his curses and scarry incantations to awoke Turo-han army. The raise from grave before th Denizens eyes. The Denizen laughed maniacally.  
"Hahahahahaha! This will teach Bufy for defeeting me!" The Denizen proclamed.  
The evil horde of vampires went. The Denizen looked at dark horizon as the horde of vampires ran through woods.

Buffy put on her gothy black close on. "It's a good day for me to find my true self" She said to Bloody Raven.  
"bad knews. The Denizen has come ack to take over world with vampire army" Xzander proclamed.  
"oh know!"  
"that's Horrible"Dawn said

"It's time for me to live to destiny and make evil the Denizen go back to trans-spaciel realm forever" bufy Proclaimed. Buffy took out her stakes slayer axe and wepoin. She brought it to motorbike and drove down the highway determined. Bffy looked at the road and saw a big and mean looking demn creature. outside. Buffy look at the top of day sky. Buffy brought out weepon out and shot it at big demin creature face and the big scary demin fell to the ground died. Buffy got back in motorbike and drove real fast down the desert highway.  
"the denizen only grows stronger with delay I must move fast" So she acceleratted gas pedal and drove faster threw highway

Buffy's bike ran out of gas in middle of really hot desert. Buffy grabed the wepoin and stakes and slayer axe and walked really fast to a cave. Buffy look at dead coyote laying at cave and said  
" I will avenge your death and make The denizen go away for all time. The Denizen will suffar !"  
Buffy dug whole and buried coyote. She than looked at watch and ran real fast out heading to The Denizen's layer. Te Denizen's layer was far scarrier that his old dunjins. Their was more blood guts and other dismembered orgins. Bufy jumped back in fear after seeing a dead ghost. The ghost approached bffy and bffy immediately stabed it with dead animatid gost ascended to the sky in piece.  
Good bye greet ghost" buffy said  
Buffy loked at her self in the mirror and smiled  
" I look awesome and totally kawaii today. The evil The Denizen will wish he never saw me today dspit everything"

"wait for us buffy" Xxandfer yelled loudly. Bloody Raven rant to bufy.  
"you look awesome today!"  
"in deed" Znder said.  
Wear is the denizen?"  
Buffy herd a scream like willow or dawn.  
Buffy ran to the sanctuary and saw anya  
"oh no!"  
" where is The Denizen?" Buffy asked looking at anya tied up to a Corinthian styled column in dark sanctuary.

"he's at Kingman's Bluff to unearth the Temple of Proserpexa" Anya said  
Buffy gasped in horror.  
"not there!" xander excalemd horrofied  
"he will destroy the universe!' Spike yelled.

Spike and xzxander gasp.  
Buffy knew what had tobe done and firmly grasped onto wepion. Bufy and her friends immediatley ran out of the layer of he Denizen.  
Buffy looked at horizon and saw sparking and glowing in the black cloudy skies  
"we are two late! The Denizen has already started the ritual"  
bffy ran reral fast to the cliff and saw The denizen sarifice aminal on alter  
"IT IS COMPLETE!" The Denizen yelled and laughed  
"HAHAHAHAHA!"  
"not so fast!" Buffy Yelled back  
Buffy held firmly onto wepon and climbed up the cliff. A demin knoked buffy off the cliff and she fell to ground. the lignting clouds stoped for no reason.  
"what is going on " The Denizen Demanded loking at collapse statues. The temple smashed into 2 and half.  
The denizen create trans-spaciel rift and jumped in it.  
"you have not seen the last of me!"  
The void closed and an army of demins appeared. bffy used wepoin aganst the army . She was fighting life and death until they fall dead on ground. Bffy smiled.

"Oh my f n " Bloody Raven gsped at buffy's new outfit"That is so kawaii. Try that on with sum gothic eyeliner"  
"I will" She sayed and smeared glittering black eyeliner under eyes  
Buffy new the denizen would return even ore powerfull than before since he absorbed the all magic from the temple. Butt wear could he be now? Bufy pondered and put on earphones to listen to Good Charlotte (AN another really really awesome band). here mind drifted as she thought of all the pane she wnt through as child. She realized that she was in love with Andrew Wells. all this she knew tobe true butt she had ignored him for so long and was only now realizing who her true love was. She realized she had to bury the sorrow and pane of her life and find evil The Denizen. Butt where? Bffy wracked her brane thinking where the Denizen disapeared 2.  
"I know" Bffy shouted 'he's at the Tower!"  
Everyone gasped in horror. They all knew the towar was the msot dangerous place in all the lands. They knew the denizen would shirely kill bffy their.  
"let's go shopping instead"willow suggested. "why not go mall"  
" I'd rather go mall instead" Bloody Raven said. Buffy agreed. Surely the Denizen could ait until later.  
Bloody ran piked up a gothic looking shirt and gothic black high heeled boots  
"this is so awesome. " Bloody Rave0n said.

"ew no it isn't" Bffy said disgusted. Bloody raven laughed becuse she new bffy would kill her if she ddin't.

"your right. this isn't the rite 1 for you" bloody raven said discrading goth shirt. Bloody Raven piked up a mcr concert T-shirt

"I love MCR" Bloody raven screamed.

"I do 2" Buffy said and laughed. Bloody raven laughed 2.

Bffy piked up some goth close and loked sad down to ground. She could sense her inner demins surfacing as tried to find tru self. Xzandef did not truly love her . She loked up and saw the Trans-spaciel warp open. She picked up wepon and jump in the warps

Bffy wandered threw dark and scary tower. SHe could sense the Denizen's evil presence permeate the tower. Buffy walk up curve steps to the top of the Huge Tower. SHe saw the Demonic The Denizen incanting something in latin

"Edin Na Zu, Gidim Xul" The Denizen Recited. (AN That's latin for bringing the apacalypse!). The Dnizen turned a round and saw Buffy Sumer.

"Greatings! it's too late for you" The Denizen proclamed. "I have your frends captured in my dunjin"

"You are not as smrt as I. I have become knew slayer. You are powerless hear"

Buffy firlmy grasped weepon

" I disagree. "Buffy retorted

"Butt don't worry I will let your friends live if you handover your remanning powers"

" I will be new emperor of Universe and all will bow to my superior grateness. I will be a god"

" The spirit of Chemosh has granted me greet powers and I will use them to conquor the whirled."

"You cannot imagine the greetness of my knew found powers"

The Denizen continued to recite scary Latin invocations

"Sada Emedu"

"Harsag Zalazalag"

"Mulla Xul"

"Rabishu"

The tower was glowing and sparking like the temple of was scarred at the sight. The Denizen became even more demin-like as the spell become the denizen did lok mitey sexy as he transform. The Denizen transformed into large red devil looking creature. This was bad. Very bad. The Denizen reacfhed his hand to air and laughed

"hahahaha" The Denizen Laughed

Buffy new what had tobe dune and aimed Wepoin at The Denizen's eye and fired the bullets from the gun. The Denizen could know longer see! THe Denizen screemed in agoony. Buffy punched the Denizen in the face and The Denizen fell to the ground. Buffy lifted the evil demin and threw it down the big tower window. Buffy loked down the window and watched the Denizen fall on stoney ground. The Denizen look less demonic than before scary latin spells were cast. The Denizen was no more. Buffy was greated by willow,dawn,bloody raven,and Zanzder. They all laughed and walk out of tower and walk back to shooping centre. Byffy could not wait until the next adventure.

...To be Continued?


End file.
